The tmnt meet Twilight
by The-Unseelie-Queen
Summary: The title says all. The tmnt meet the vampires of Twilight. Could this mean love for one of the turtles?... RaphxOc Rating may go up in later chapters. PLZ PLZ review!
1. Moving Home

The TMNT meets Twilight

I'm actually surprised no1 else has done this. I love the tmnt and twilight so I thought I'd do a crossover. I'm really sorry if any of the characters seem oc but I've only read the first Twilight book. Edward is not the main vampire in this story (sorry to all Edward fans). My oc, Amy, is the main vampire. I don't tmnt or twilight, I just own Amy. Enjoy and please review! I am trying to make this funny(which I'm not very good at) so don't be shy and give me some ideas!

"Are we there yet?" Amy and Emmett asked in unison. Carlisle sighed, they had been like this all the way to their new house. Esme had always wanted to live in New York and after several pleads from the above mentioned wife, Amy, Alice and Emmett, he had given up.

"Nearly." Carlisle told the eager teens. Amy stuck her head out of the window. Believe it or not, she was actually second oldest next to Carlisle – she's 259 years old. Amy was 15 when she was changed, but is very good at being a child.

"I see it! I see it!" Amy shouted suddenly pointing to a large, partly hidden farmhouse. She and Emmett had been having a contest of who saw the new house first. By the complains of Emmett, she had obviously won.

Amy grinned triumphantly at her older yet younger brother.

Carlisle had hardly stopped the car before she was out and running at abnormal speed to the front door. Opening it, she made a thorough exploration of the house – if Emmett was going to try and pull pranks – she wanted to be ready (in other words have a good hiding spot/ know every part of the house). Even though Emmett didn't usually pull pranks on her and Alice because they could see them coming.

The house was definitely large. Even going at vampire speed – it took Amy several minutes to learn have nook of the house and choose which room would be hers.

Amy heard the quiet purr of Edward's Volvo pull up beside Emmett's Jeep, which she had been riding in only a few minutes ago.

Amy ran back to help the others unpack. Taking several large suitcases out of the Jeeps boot, and placing them in the hallway. Jasper appeared beside her with his own 2 suitcases. He could taste his sister's excitement.

"Think your going to like it here?" He asked, smiling, knowing perfectly well what the answer was going to be.

"Definitely!" Amy said, treating him to her own beaming grin.

I did this so you would have a little knowledge on Amy as well as why they moved. PLZ review!


	2. chap 2

**The TMNT meet Twilight**

Okay here's part 2! I hope ya likin' this story! In case you didn't know Bella has gone with the vampires to New York, Kay? Good! On with the story! ***battle cry***

It was getting dark and Mikey was getting bored. Uh oh.

"Come on, Leo! Just one little run?" He pleaded the blue bandanna wearing turtle, his hands held as if in prayer.

Leo held his arms across his plastron but sighed and let them fall to his sides. He didn't see any harm in letting Mikey going topside. Of course that was a lie, there were limitless things that could go wrong. But the pleading look in his youngest brother's eyes was too much.

"Fine, but we're all going." He said sternly, as if daring someone to object.

Raph was surprised, it wasn't everyday Leo let them go topside, even just for a training run.

They were now – 10 minutes later - standing on a roof wondering what else to do; the thugs were being quiet tonight and Leo knew he wouldn't be able to get his brothers back underground yet – especially Raph – and even if he did, Mikey would just get bored again.

"Hey Leo, according to my calculations, the woods outside of town would be the perfect place to practice, meditate and generally be topside without being seen. No-one goes there any more and it's protected by the government so it won't get built on." Donnie told him. It sounded promising.

"Sounds good. Lets go." Leo said and soon all 4 brothers were deep in the wood.

At this same moment in time; Amy and Alice were hunting when they heard voices. They quickly got full control of themselves before walking towards the voices.

"Hey Raph, betcha can't catch me!" A surfer dude voice said. Then there was a growl and a EEP! Sound before a big crash. Amy and Alice winced.

Amy peeked out of the trees and gasped.

"Their giant turtles!" She told Alice at a decibel level no human could hear. Alice had a peek then pulled back with a grin.

"Lets give them a scare."

Uh oh! Amy and Alice are going to scare the turtles. Poor tmnt! You know you want to review! Go on! I dare ya!


	3. A scare in the woods

**The TMNT meet Twilight**

**Thanks 4 the reviews: Kindgirl12, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl and Eleganteighteengurl. You have given me confidence and writing spirit! *battle cry* I'm afraid I don't know what happens in New moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn so I'm basing it off Twilight.**

Amy grinned somewhat evilly.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked Alice. Alice told her.

Alice silently climbed up the tree next to her and said in her deepest voice;

"Beware the cold ones. Beware..."

Mikey, being Mikey, screamed like a 5 year old girl. Raph whacked the back of his(Mikey's) head before drawing his sais. Donnie held his bo staff in front of him. Leo stood forward and shouted out in a clear, calm voice that reminded Amy of Carlisle.

"Come out where we can see you. We won't hurt you." Leo said.

Amy couldn't keep it in any longer – she burst out into hysterics, which made Alice do the same.

Amy's laughing was cut short by being tugged out of the trees by Raph, who was understandably angry.

Alice jumped down from her perch and in her own graceful way, walked over to Amy.

"Sorry, we couldn't help it." Alice apologized.

"It was Alice's idea." Amy added, effortlessly pulling out of Raphael's grip.

"Your not scared of how we look?" Donnie asked incredulously, but seemingly pleased.

Amy and Alice shared a look before shaking their heads.

"No, turtle's aren't the scariest animals on the planet." Amy said matter of factly.

"Who are the cold ones?" Leo asked making them both look at him.

"Yeah, Alice. Why did you use the name Wolfvies give us?" Amy looked at Alice with her hands on her hips. Wolfvies was Amy's nickname for werewolves.

"Because it sounds spooky." Alice replied with a shrug, both of them had forgotten about Leo's question. Amy looked at her watch.

"And if we want to escape Esme's almighty scene making skill, we better go." She commented, walking backwards before turning around and adding; "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about you."

Then they were gone, vanished into the trees.

There was silence in the clearing.

"They were nice!" Mikey said with a big grin.

Leo just stared after them.

"Come on, lets go home." He said.


	4. Punishment or lack there of

**The TMNT meet Twilight**

**I have now read; New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. This story is set after all that – with the exception of Breaking Dawn because I like human Bella. So the Volturi are still planning to visit them. Hope this clears everything up for you.**

* * *

Raph didn't trust those girls, sure it was nice to be accepted, but the younger one – Amy – had broken out of his grip too easily for his liking. It had been a vice hold – impossible to get out of – was that girl on steroids or something.

The turtles were back at the lair, awaiting punishment from Splinter because goody two shoes Leo had told him what happened.

All four were kneeling in Splinter's room, the bluey-green, tiled curtain behind them. Splinter sat in front of them, eyeing each one in turn – each turtle avoiding his gaze.

"I am most disappointed in you for being seen. Yet, I am curious as well – you say these girls weren't afraid of you?" Splinter said, curiosity evident in his tone.

Automatically, Leo gave a small bow towards his Sensi.

"No, Master, they didn't seem to be at all scared." He told the old rat.

"Yeah, they pulled a prank- OW!" Mikey rubbed his sore head, whilst trying to give Donnie the evils. Donatello glared back, trying to convey a mental message; "Don't be such an idiot. You want to get us in even more trouble?" Mikey shut up, whether from a mental message or from fear of Splinter's walking stick, we will never know.

Splinter gave his youngster son an look before shifting his eyes back to Leonardo.

"Most strange," the rat stated, thoughtfully. "What did they look like?" Splinter asked.

The turtles shared a look of confusion before answering.

"Well, the shortest one had short, spiky black hair, and very pale skin. She was quite skinny. The younger one had long, dark brown hair and pale skin. She was slight, but had more muscle then the other girl. And they both had gold eyes." Leo lowered his head, staring at the ground, "They were very attractive."

The other turtles nodded their heads.

The grey rat stayed silent, staring into space. He seemed to be somewhere else for a minute of two, before returning to Earth.

"I see, you are dismissed."

It would be stating a fact to say that the turtles were very surprised. Just dismissed? No punishment? They could still go topside?

Leonardo thought that was rather irresponsible but didn't dare question his sensi's word.

Donatello was pleasantly surprised; he wouldn't of minded staying underground – he had a lot to do anyway – but was glad he had the option.

Raphael mentally thanked Splinter, glad he could still out and bash a few heads.

Michelangelo hadn't been listening, but had a goofy grin on his face anyway.

The turtles left Splinter in peace and went to do their business.

Splinter sat in his room, still thinking.

He was sure an old friend of his had mentioned he had two girls that looked just like the girls his son's had described.

Two adoptive daughters.

A family of Vampires.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Hope you liked that. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, the reviews are actually what gave me my writing spirit back, so keep 'em coming! I'll try to update soon!**

**Hilimissy**


	5. A New Job

The TMNT Meet Twilight

**So sorry for the very long wait – writer's block loves me. So does School, they can't get enough. BUT, I won't let them win! HAHA!**

* * *

Raph groaned, turning over in his hammock. Even though there was no sunlight in the sewers to wake him in the morning, having Mikey screaming in your ear was a good replacement. Just not a wanted one.

"Shut up, Mikey!" He yelled, voice hoarse with exhaustion. He'd spent most of the previous night bashing thugs' mugs. He grabbed a sai and flung it at the general area of Mikey's wake up call – and smirked in triumph when he heard said turtle EEP! And run for cover.

"And I was going to tell you breakfast is ready," the red clad turtle heard his youngest brother say. Raphael tried to ignore the rumbling in his stomach. But Mikey cooked so well. Heck, he was hungry.

Raph groaned again, and stumbled out of his hammock, tying his old mask around his head.

Joining his brothers in the kitchen, he strolled over to the cupboard and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Still half asleep, he mechanically spooned cornflakes into his mouth, munching and swallowing, munching and swallowing, munching and swallowing.

"God, it's like watching paint dry." Mikey broke the silence with a witty remark.

Raph glared at him; "Shut up."

Donnie placed a glass of orange juice in front of him, nothing like orange juice to wake you up in the morning.

"Thanks Don." Donatello nodded, and headed towards the elevator to do some more tinkering on the battle shell. Something had blown under the hood.

"Carlisle?" Alice ventured.

"Hm?" The blonde lifted his eyes to the smaller.

"You know how me and Amy were hunting two nights ago?"

Now Carlisle was curious. "Yeah?"

They were alone in Carlisle study, but the others were probably listening to the conversation, intrigued. Had something happened?

"Well... We came across some... strange creatures." Alice paused, feeling slightly stupid to be talking about giant turtles.

"They looked like giant turtles. They could talk and walked on two legs, and everything." Alice told the oldest in amazement. She had never seen anything like the reptilian creatures, and wondered what they were, and how they came to be.

Carlisle raised a perfect eyebrow in surprise just as Emmett waltzed in laughing.

"Oh, come on, Alice! That's crazy-"

"Even for Emmett." Edward interrupted, the other vampires having joined hem in the study.

"It's true," Amy put in. Rosalie gave her a look, but they all knew that Amy didn't pull pranks.

Edward sighed.

"Even if they are real, they're no concern of us." Edward pointed out.

Carlisle sighed too.

"Maybe not, but I need to go to the hospital. I have a job interview. We'll talk about this later." He gracefully walked past them, out the front door and took the Jeep.

"Why'd he take my car?" Emmett ask with a groan as they heard it leave.

The others dispatched, ignoring him – they were used to Emmett's sometimes witty, sometimes annoying comments.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was boring, I still have writer's block. But I felt cruel leaving you SO LONG without anything, so I wrote this. I am going somewhere though - don't worry.**


End file.
